The Flames are Dying
by WriteRight8
Summary: When Peeta gets back from the Capitol, Katniss finally gets the hope she was looking for. But the hope is crushed when she learns he went into a coma after a wrong medical procedure hurt him, probably permanently. Katniss can hope Peeta wakes up, but is hope enough?
1. Chapter 1

**The Flames Are Dying**

**Hey guys so this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. It's about Peeta coming back from the Capitol in the middle of Mockingjay, but instead of him being hijacked he is in a coma.**

All I heard was he's back. I didn't pay attention to the rest of what Haymitch was saying. Just rushing down the long District 13 halls. To get to him. To my boy with the bread.

But all I see when I enter his room is silence. No guards, no doctors, no nurses. He's just there. Sleeping. _But what if he's dead?_ Before I have time to even repeat the question in my head, a small, blonde nurse enters the room. And that's when I lose it.

"What did you do to him?!" I scream, grabbing the nurse by her wrist.

"Calm down, Miss Everdeen. He's fine. A doctor will be in here shortly to inform you of his state." She says. I glare back at her, but eventually sit back in a chair near his bed. The nurse does a quick check of some monitors and other instruments and leaves hurriedly after.

I sit solemnly in the chair, glancing around. It's a pretty plain room like the rest of 13. Imagine that.

I jump in my chair after the doctor enters. He is a small, shriveled old man, and doesn't even glance at me as he comes in, instead checking over Peeta in the same manner as the nurse. Only when he finishes writing small notes and _tut-tut_ sounds does he notice me. He smiles and sits down in the wheeled chair across the room

"Ah, Miss Everdeen. Pleasure to see you. How are you doing?" he asks, as if I were his patient and not Peeta.

"It depends. How is Peeta?" I retort, trying to hold the authority I have in the room.

"Well, that is a different story. You see, when he was in the Capitol, he had a procedure called hijacking done to him."

"And?"

"_And_, Miss Everdeen, it wasn't performed properly. He is now in a coma." The doctor states, very matter-of-factly. At least he's not dead, right? Maybe it would be better if he was dead. _But you need him_ I thought.

"Will he ever wake up?" I ask, trying to hide the quiver in my voice.

"Maybe. It isn't looking bright now. But it's still a possibility. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, but you can come by later. I can promise he's in good hands." He says, as if it makes any difference.

I leave, making my way to go find Gale and see if he's okay. But all I can wonder is if Peeta's going to wake up or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Flames are Dying**

**Hey, so here's the second chapter. I'm hoping to do a bit more of Katniss's feelings, tell me your thoughts in a review. I also totally forgot to do a disclaimer at the beginning of last chapter, so I'M SORRY! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games trilogy by the genius Suzanne Collins!**

I finally found Gale sitting in a chair by a bed packing his few supplies he brought on the mission in a backpack. With one arm.

"What happened?" I pressed, taking his arm.

"Nothing. Just a bit of glass in my shoulder." He said. He finished packing and started for the door at the end of the hospital.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I yelled.

"Command. Me and Beetee are working on something." He said, not even looking back as I followed him. We continued to walk down the hallway.

"Can't we just talk for a second? You're injured."

"So? The rebellion's not going to win itself and besides, you're probably busy with being Mockingjay and all." He said. We finally came upon Command and I followed him inside, not thinking about where I was entering.

"I think you can take a break. Beetee's fine on his own. I just want to talk. No one's telling me what happened."

"Fine. When we got there we found him the guards were injecting some crap called Tracker Jacker venom in him, but when we came in a surprise attack, they messed up and hit something and he's in a coma now. Happy?"

"Yes." I smiled sarcastically. Gale took a seat in front of Coin. And that's when I _finally_ noticed where I was, and started to make a break for the door not two feet away. But it was too late.

"Hello Miss Everdeen. Why are you here?" Coin asked, obviously surprised.

"Oh, um, I actually-"

"Doesn't matter. We need to go over some plans, anyway. Sit." I reluctantly sat down in the chair, staring at my hands in my lap. I didn't listen in; all it was was something about a new bomb. Only when I heard "So it will be leaving when?" did I listen.

"What's leaving?" I asked, my voice getting higher.

"Didn't you hear, Miss Everdeen? A highly trained team of soldiers will be leaving to go to District 2 in a few days to work on some rebellion things. You will be accompanying them, but only to film some action propos."

"But…"

"No buts. People still need their Mockingjay. The hovercraft leaves in about two weeks, but changes could be made and you need to be ready to leave at any time. Meeting adjourned." Coin left, as well as Gale and Beetee to go finalize the new weapon. I was alone. In more than one way.

**So that's chapter 2. I don't know how often I will be updating, but more than weekly at least. I want to thank all my reviewers. You make me smile****. Also, a shout out to captainforkz. Go check out her stories. If you want me to do shout outs to all reviewers, just ask. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 3**

**Hey, I got bored so here's another chapter. I love all the attention my story has gotten for it just getting here! Thank you! Reviews help me make more chapters and get better at writing, so please leave one! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy**

That night I just lay in bed. Doing nothing except breathe for as long as possible. But _of course_ that's impossible. My mind drifted to Peeta. The image of his body looking so lifeless and still burned in my mind. What if he never woke up? What if he died? I needed him here. The entire reason he was rescued was to help me be the Mockingjay. So it was okay to be selfish and want him to be here, right? I imagined what we would be doing right now if he was awake. We would be talking, about the Quell, maybe talking about Prim and how well she's doing in the hospital. I would show him the pearl, and he would smile. _God, that's so cheesy, _I thought. It was.

After finally deciding I wasn't going to sleep tonight, I went up to go get a snack and think some more.\

Prim soon got up and made some tea. We sat there for a second before she started talking.

"I heard about Peeta. I know it's looking grim now, Katniss, but he could wake up. He's not dead; there just isn't much brain activity. He's gonna make it through. He's a fighter." she said, trying to comfort me. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, I know." We sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"How's Gale?" she asked.

"I… I don't know. He's weird. He refuses to talk to me and spends all his time down in Weaponry. I don't even know if he's coming hunting with me tomorrow."

"Hmm. I think he's trying to get you to realize something."

"What?"

"He wants you to realize you love him. He's hurt. He loves you Katniss, and he wants you to love him back. He thinks that to get you to do that, he first has to cut you off and make you crave his attention."

"But… that's stupid." I said. I would never love him that way. Or anyone. "Besides, I just… can't _love_ anyone like that right now. Peeta or Gale. With the war, and…"

"I know, Katniss. But even if we don't win the war, I want you to be _open_ to the idea of loving someone. I don't want you to be lonely."

"I won't, I have you." I reminded her.

"You know it's not the same, Katniss. I can't always be here with you. You need to find someone who loves you just as much as I do, and can spend the rest of their life with you. Who can be there for you, always. I always will to, but, I have a life to, Katniss. I want to do things. In fact, they're letting me train to be a doctor. I will have a job, and duties, and while I will always be there for you, I can't spend every minute with you. I know you would do fine without me or anyone else for that matter, but at least find _someone_ who can be there, too. Whether it's Peeta or Gale or whoever. Okay?"

"Okay." And I meant it.

**I wanted to make it a little longer, but this was the perfect place to stop for my idea for the next chapter. If anyone wants to share ideas, just say so in a review! I just might incorporate it! Reviews are the best presents you all could give me! Also, if you see any grammar mistakes PLEASE TELL ME! I hate it when people make them in other stories, so I am trying my hardest! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 4**

**Hey, guys and girls. I'd like to have a shout out to my first reviewers, captainforkz and A122000. You make my day! All reviews are welcome! So, here's Chapter 4. Unfortunately, we probably aren't going to get a lot of Everlark action for a bit. But I promise I am just getting a bit of set up and some action before all the fluff. Pinky promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy**

After my talk with Prim, my worrying about Peeta got worse. Even though now I said I would be more open to the idea of companionship, I still didn't _like _it.

And then there was the District 2 journey, which conflicted me more. I wanted to be in actual combat, actually _helping_ the rebellion instead of sitting around and filming movies that were supposed to be inspirational and help the rebellion. Only they didn't feel very helpful for me.

But I also wanted to be with Peeta, to make sure _my_ face was the first face he saw after he woke up. Only Peeta _wouldn't _wake up, making my job a bit tougher.

My only choice ended up being to go into actual combat, as that was solvable with only me. So, I made my way for Command.

"No."

"Why?" I yelled. I needed to do this. I need to actually _help _the rebellion. I'm tired of sitting around. I _never_ just sit around. I have always been able to go and do something whether it was hunt or something else. "I need to do this. I can't just sit here!"

"You're not, Miss Everdeen. You are helping the rebellion by filming propos. We have done everything you asked, and now it's your turn to listen to us. _No combat._" Coin repeated sternly, an icy glare in her eyes as she spoke. She returned to looking through papers. "Besides, what if something happened and you were unable to perform your duties as Mockingjay?"

That was the thing. What if I got badly injured? Or died? _But that's the only thing left to do _I thought. It's true. What did I have left to do? What was left on the Earth for me? Peeta, who was in a coma and unlikely to come out of it. Prim, who _is _getting older, and doesn't need me anymore. Gale, who was going to ignore me until I returned the same love for him that he had for me and that wasn't going to happen.

But I couldn't point this to Coin. It'll make me look suicidal, and that definitely won't help my case.

"Please. I promise I will be careful. I need this." I pleaded. Coin took a deep breath and sighed.

"Maybe. I'll take to Command and we will think about it." I couldn't ask for much more, so I thanked her and left. I would go into combat whether Coin liked it or not.

**I want to thank all the people who are reading this. I appreciate it! And remember to REVIEW! When you do, one more person becomes happy in this world of sadness. (But also happiness) REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 5**

**OH MY GOSH! Already 100 visitors and over 200 views! I feel so loved! I'm still kind of unsure about the quality of this story. So if you think it is OOC or absolutely anything else, than please, don't hesitate to leave a review! Even if what you have to say goes along the lines of **_**this sucks! You should go die somewhere and never come back to ! **_**Then I completely understand! Unfortunately, this chapter is a bit short, but as a last minute update, I hope it'll do. Well, here goes Chapter 5!**

As it turns out, you need special training to go on the mission. Even if I wasn't trying to go into live combat, I would still have to complete at least one course in case of emergency, but since I am trying, I am planning to pass three. Emphasis on the planning.

Since Johanna was the only other person certified stable enough to do training, she would be my 'training buddy' as Johanna called it.

Training was hard, with my ribs and everything. But I got through it. And, I have to admit, it was nice to have Johanna there as company. And while she didn't understand my feelings about Peeta, she understood more than most. I guess that's one thing Victors have in common.

During lunch, we would always sit together, sometimes talk, but often sat in silence. Neither of us really minded. After Johanna's capture, she seemed a bit different. Still bold, just not as bold. She wouldn't voice her opinion often, but still called everyone their personalized nicknames.

Gale would occasionally join us at our table for no more than 10 minutes and of course ignoring me. He would bring a sketch book full of mechanical drawings for weapons, unlike Peeta's sketches for paintings or other things. He would sketch, eat, sketch, eat, get a brilliant idea, sketch, you get the idea. Then he would leave to go show Beetee, and we were left alone again.

And it was a pretty normal lunch. Until Haymitch came in running, glancing around, and rushing over to us.

"What now?" Johanna said sarcastically.

Haymitch took a couple of deep breaths, and said something I wish I would never have heard.

"It's Peeta."

**Yay! Cliffy! I think! Oh well. REVIEW! I know you're out there!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 6**

**Yay! Another update! And, one that puts an end to yesterday's cliffy! After reviewing Chapter 5, I noticed there was no disclaimer! So, I am very, very sorry! I also put a permanent disclaimer on my profile, just in case I forget again (which is likely). Also, I would like to send a huge shout out to my third reviewer Hungergamesfan100! I super-duper glad that you liked it! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, nor ever shall own the Hunger Games trilogy!**

My mind went blank, but only for a second.

"Wha-what happened?" I finally breathed out.

"I'm not exactly sure. You had better come with me, sweetheart." Haymitch said, still trying to catch his breath from his trip from the hospital.

I rushed away, not even bothering to throw away my lunch and leaving Johanna alone, not that I think she minded that much.

The first part of the hospital was pretty quiet, but when we finally reached where Peeta's room was, there was a definite increase in activity. Doctors rushing around, nurses coming in with different things wheeled in on carts. But all I could pay attention to through all the yelling and loud beeping from machines, was Peeta's body. In the exact same position it was when I last visited him, with the exception of doctors and nurses messing with things I didn't know the correct term for.

I hated not being able to go in yet. It was too clogged with people. But, finally, after a painstaking wait and having the only thought in my head be _he's dead, he's dead, _most of the doctors and nurses left. As I entered, the same small and shriveled old doctor told me what was happening.

"The venom in Peeta's body is starting to spread to other places in his body, which caused his heart to fail. He's probably fine for now, but only time can tell when the rest of his body shuts down because of the venom." He said, and left the room.

I found my way over to a chair, scooted over to Peeta, and finally let the tears fall.

"Why must you do this to me, Peeta? Why can't you just wake up and help me? I thought that's what we did, Peeta. Help each other. And now you're not here when I need you." I said, choking on sobs. I knew this wasn't Peeta's fault. It's the Capitol's. It's _always_ the Capitol's fault. But, they did bring me and Peeta together. And if they hadn't, we wouldn't be in this situation. Peeta would be able to get over me, find a pretty Merchant girl, and live a happy life. Not here, in a coma and not living his life.

Peeta still didn't make a movement. I kept talking.

"Prim is going to train to be a doctor. I always knew she would at least follow in our mother's footsteps. But, this way, she can go even beyond that. She's growing up. And she shouldn't be, Peeta. She's only 13. And, she made me promise to be more open to a 'loving relationship' so, I guess that's good. For you, I guess. You can have more of a chance, in your mind I guess. But… I don't know, Peeta. I just can't do that yet. I… I want…" I stopped. What do I want?

And that's when the many machines with so many uncountable wires hooked to Peeta started beeping.

**Woohoo! Finally some more info on our beloved Peeta! I promise I won't forget him! (I don't know if it's possible, wink wink) I double pinky promise to update soon, hopefully tomorrow. Thank you and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 7**

**Told you I would probably update today! Thank you guys SOOOOOOO much for reviewing! You can't begin to believe how happy I am that you did! And that they were GOOD to! I love them! AND… drum roll please… CHAPTER 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy**

I rushed down the hall to get a doctor.

"Um… something is beeping on a machine in room 264, I, I don't-"

"Okay, I'll check, honey." A nurse said. We entered Peeta's room again, and she quickly looked at the beeping machine, got a bad look on her face, and started pumping his chest with her fist. She started yelling for different things, or perhaps people, and ordered me to leave.

After his room was in the same state as when I first came to visit him this time, I left and stood quietly out by his door. Waiting. Until, finally, someone came out.

But Peeta came with them. They took onto the surgery ward and, once again, I was left alone. And I couldn't bear it anymore.

My breath became quick and raspy, and soon I was hyperventilating. I was _sick _of this. No one ever told me what was going on. Everybody was lying to me. Everything was always a lie. Is this even District 13? Was Peeta even taken by the Capitol? Was that blonde haired boy even Peeta? Did Peeta even exist? I didn't know. I never knew. Because everybody lied. All I knew was untrue. Everything I knew wasn't actually there. I was dreaming. There was no Peeta, no Gale, no Prim, no anyone. I was all alone. I knew that.

I repeated all of that over in my head. Over and over again. Until I couldn't anymore.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up with a doctor shining a bright, blinding light in my eyes. It has become my favorite way to wake up. I found the 'doctor' to be Prim.

"Oh, don't scare me like that, Katniss. We almost thought… well, anyway. I'm so glad you're awake. Coin says he needed to see you in Command as soon as you were let out. _But, _you still need to rest. That was quite to fall you took. I still don't see why, though. You seemed fine, besides the usual."

How did I fall?

And it all came back to me. Me freaking out. The break down. And, finally, me falling unconscious because of my irregular breathing.

And Peeta.

"How's Peeta?" I asked, trying to make it sound as normal as possible.

Prim took a deep breath and continued after running her hand down her blonde ponytail. "Katniss…"

"He's dead, isn't he? I-I knew I shouldn't have left him. I shouldn't have left him in the room, or the arena, or-"

"No, Katniss, he's not dead. They had to do an emergency heart transplant and take some of the venom in his body out. They got most of it out, but there will always be some. And… they had to put him on life support. He couldn't… do it on his own anymore. But, he has made a little progress, since of the venom removal, and we are hoping for the best. But, I can't promise anything, Katniss. We are doing everything we can, you know."

I knew that. I just didn't think it was enough. Peeta had to wake up. And if he didn't… No that wasn't an option. Peeta _would_ wake up. No matter what.

But a _heart_ transplant? When he did wake up, I don't know if he would take this piece of information to well. The Capitol already took his leg, and now the very organ that gave him life. At least they got most of the venom out. That seemed like the only good thing that came out of all that happened in the last few hours.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. Peeta's surgery was over a few hours before you wake up. After they let you out, they said you could go see him in the ICU. Now get some rest, Katniss. I promise we'll let you out after the night. And then you can see him. Be patient."

**Yes! This was the longest chapter I have written! I'm so proud of myself! So, this was probably the last chapter focusing on Peeta for a while, and I have a surprise for the next chapter! So, stay tuned! And REVIEW! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 8**

**Hey peoples, I'm here with Chapter 8. I want to apologize for anything incorrect medically in the last chapter with Peeta and his stuff. All my medical knowledge is from old Grey's Anatomy episodes. So, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy**

Soon, I was let out of the hospital and immediately taken to Command, where Coin sat behind her usual table, waiting for me.

"Finally, Miss Everdeen, I thought you were never coming. You know, being late might just make me take your privileges away." She said, speaking in here same weird monotone voice.

"What? What privileges?"

"Your _idea_ to go into live combat was approved. You will be added to a specialized group of soldiers. I assume you have completed all levels of training? Can I trust you or do I need you to get a form signing?" she asked, as if I was in first grade again.

"Yes, ma'am. You can trust me. I completed 3 whole courses"

"Good. You will be leaving in two days. I suggest you use that time wisely, Miss Everdeen. Board Hovercraft 5 when the time comes. It should be printed on your schedule. Good-bye."

I left the room in a similar fashion as last time, thanking her and leaving.

I couldn't believe it! It was actually approved! And she didn't even have to! In fact, there were more cons than pros to this. But I didn't really care. I mean, I would still be going into combat whether they liked it or not, but this way I wouldn't have to break the rules. We all saw what that gave you.

It also gave me tons of great things, too. Peeta. Gale. Prim going to be a doctor. A small bit of trust between my mother and me. But all of those things were being ruined. By the Capitol. And then I realized something.

_That's what the Capitol does._ They give you good things, and then blow it into a million pieces right in front of your eyes. Sometimes literally, as Johanna told me.

So what if they ruined this to? Found some way for me to not be actually able to help the rebels? And they probably would. But I couldn't let that destroy at least the idea of this. Because I was Katniss Everdeen. I started the rebellion, and I would end it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXx

I was in my room, reading a book, when Prim burst in the room.

"Oh my gosh, Katniss! You should have seen it! You've got to come with me! Now!" Prim gushed, pulling me from my chair.

"Why? What's happening? Is it Peeta?" I asked, worriedly. What if something more happened to Peeta? I might as well kill him on my own then. He won't make it anyway if anything more happens.

"Well, technically, yes, but, just come on Katniss!"

We entered Peeta's room, where I noticed he wasn't hooked up to life support anymore.

"We decided to take him off life support, and I was just going to tell you after they took him off it, but right when I was in the doorway, he started moving and then he said your name! He said 'Katniss', I swear! He said something, Katniss! And there was a wave in brain activity for a few seconds after that, but then it went back to normal."

I guess this was good. I mean, Peeta was getting better. He was getting better. I wanted him to get better. But this… this was at the wrong time. If Peeta was getting better, that means he would wake up soon. And I wouldn't be there.

"Do you know when he's going to wake up?" I tried.

"Well, we still don't know when or if he will, but at the progress he's making, probably in two weeks about. I was going to ask you come stay with us, just in case he did wake up. I thought that then you could be there, you know." Prim said. Too bad she didn't know the problem with that.

"Prim… I can't.

"Why not?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just, I don't know if I'll be here. I'm…I'm going to District 2 to film some propos and stuff."

"Oh. Well, that's okay to I guess. At least you'll get to see each other when you get back." She said, smiling a bit to try and make me feel better.

I smiled back and left the room slowly, not being able to bear the sight of either Prim or Peeta. I lied to Prim, but I had no other choice. I couldn't tell her about my actual plan; otherwise she would try and stop me.

And Peeta. Oh Peeta. I so badly wanted to be there when he woke up. I wanted to be there through everything he would go through because of me. Because I got him into this mess, and I was going to be there and help him to get out. But… I couldn't. I also wanted to fight, and help the rebellion, and that was the easy way out.

Because facing Peeta meant facing all the other people I have ever hurt with my stupid actions. And I wasn't brave enough to do that.

**TADA! Hope you guys liked it. One of my friends is worried I'm going to kill Peeta, and if you couldn't tell from this chapter…I'm not going to kill him. I usually don't kill characters that didn't die in the real books. BESIDES! I couldn't kill PEETA! I read a fan fiction once where they did kill him and, no joke, I cried. In front of my parents. I also cried when Dobby and (sob) Hedwig died. R.I.P. Hedwig, Dobby, Fred, Finnick, Cinna, Prim, and the list goes on. So, ya. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 9**

**So close to chapter 10! But, my friends, that comes tomorrow. I also have a very important idea I need your input on. I was going to put this into one big, long story, but I've been thinking about splitting it into two. The first story of course is this one, which would be action and romance, and would end at the end of Mockingjay, where the epilogue begins, and the second would begin where the last one left off. Or I could just continue this story and make it really long. I don't know which one I'm leaning for, so, you can always tell me in a review!**

Today was the day. The day I left to go and fight in District 2. I felt different now that I knewit was coming. I was going to do this and I couldn't go back.

Not that I really wanted to stay. Because, once again, nothing was really here for me.

And now I needed to finally prove myself. I could prove myself. Because starting a rebellion wasn't enough.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soon, I got the message that the hovercraft was ready to board. I finished packing; mostly just adding in extra protection for the pearl Peeta gave me. I rubbed it in between my fingers, saying good-bye to Peeta silently. Saying sorry for not being there when he woke up. Or die.

I boarded the hovercraft and sat in the chair farthest in back. The pilot said over the intercom we would just be a few more minutes, as one more passenger was being held up.

After all were on board, we lifted off. I headed for the restroom after a few minutes and saw someone I defiantly didn't think I would see.

"Gale?"

"Hey, Catnip. What are you doing here?" he said. How could he be so nonchalant about this? He ignores me and then asks why I'm here on the quest I wanted to do to prove myself as helpful, but he was going to ruin it.

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were spending all time in Command with Beetee!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just taking a break to go fight. Beetee is fine as his own, as I remember you saying."

"Oh. Okay." I said. I was not ready to have a fight or long talk with Gale. I would go back to my seat, and take a nap. I didn't need anything to make my life any more complicated. Unfortunately, I would get exactly what I didn't want.

**Remember, tell me your thoughts on what I should do with the story! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 10**

**I'm kind of unsure if this chapter is OOC or anything, so if you think it is just tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy**

I still couldn't believe Gale was here. And going with me on _my_ mission. As everything I tried, it was ruined. I felt like me and Gale were fighting like a boyfriend and girlfriend were. And both of us were being idiots.

But him more than me.

Gale entered the room and directly called me up in front of everybody. "Hey, Catnip, we need you down here to discuss some things with Boggs." He said, and turned and left again.

I got up, left, and went into the discussion room, where Gale, Boggs, and several other important people were. Gale began on some propos I would be doing, and then weapons, and blah blah blah blah blah. The meeting was adjourned and Gale and I were left alone. We sat in silence until he started, because it seemed impossible that I could.

"Catnip, do you love me?" he asked. What? That was his first question? So Prim was right. He was in love me. But he can't be in love with me. Nobody was supposed to be in love with me. I was Katniss Everdeen. Reckless, brave, rebellious, the person who always stood up for what she thought was right. But Peeta loved me. No, loves me. He didn't even really know me when he decided that. And even when I didn't love him back, he still kept by my side. Maybe because he had no choice. But was Gale any different?

I wanted to say yes. And he was different. We came together differently, but we stuck together for the same reason as Peeta and I, survival. Peeta confessed his love earlier and messed any chance we possibly had up because we had to keep going, and I can't figure out if the love is real or not with that holding me back. So Gale would be my next possible choice, right? I said I would try to be more open to that kind of love for her, and this was my chance to keep that promise. Especially because I lied. But the thing was… I couldn't. I couldn't lie to Gale. Not because I wasn't physically able to, but because I would just hurt him and myself even more by saying yes to his question. Because that answer would be a lie.

Besides. What would me saying yes even accomplish for me, or eventually lead up to? Marriage? Children? Gale knew that I never wanted them, or still do, but what would he do if he _did_ want them? Would he respect my wishes and be happy with just a relationship? Or would he need more?

But, in the end, none of that mattered. I couldn't say yes. I promised I would be open to love, but Gale wasn't the person was going to be open with. The truth was I didn't know who. That was for another time. I needed to focus on breaking Gale's heart like I broke Peeta's now.

"Gale… I can't. I just… don't. I'm sorry."

"Okay," Gale said, the hurt just barely evident in his voice. "But… can I ask you a question before you go?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Is it because of Bread Boy?"

"Peeta? No… I don't think so. I just can't love you that way, Gale. I don't know if I can love anybody that way. It's complicated."

"Okay, Catnip. I guess I get it. But… just make sure you're doing what you want, and not what anybody else wants. You need to stand up in whatever you believe in and truly love whomever you choose, even if it is Bread Boy. Just don't change for anyone else but you, Katniss." He said. He stood up and looked at me with those sad, grey eyes, and left.

Wow. He was really serious, especially if he called me by my real name. He even kind of, sort of, gave me and Peeta his _blessing_. Not that we needed it.

Because I still wasn't sure of my feelings towards Peeta. And with him in a coma, now would probably be the time to do so. But I was still too confused. While I knew I _loved _Peeta, I didn't know if I was _in _love with him. For now, that was okay. I knew I would still have to answer the question, though. And with knowing that, it always lurked in my head.

_Was I in love Peeta?_

**And there's the end of Chapter 10, my lovelies! I am so proud I have gotten this far in a week! I can't wait for the next few chapters and to see your reviews on it! I promise a few more tricks up my sleeves! Remember to tell me your idea for the splitting up (or not) of this story in a review! Fare well!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 11**

**I am so surprised by the response of last chapter! I had the most views ever! Thank you so much! Also, I will be changing Mockingjay a bit in this story, so I hope you don't mind. It works better to go in this story for it to be that way. On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy**

We had made it onto District 2, and made a camp for a few days where we going to film some propos and go over even more plans. But all I could think about was Peeta. In a few days he would be expected to wake up, and I wouldn't be there. He would be all alone. I killed his family and now I wouldn't be there for him. So why did he still love me? Or did he love me? Since we hadn't talked to each other since the Quell, I technically didn't know.

But… I still wanted him to. He had always been there for me, even when I wasn't there for him. What would have even happened if we had gotten married? If the Quell hadn't happened? Would I have fell in love with him? I still don't know if I could love him like that.

I was confused. Like always.

Peeta had done so much for me. And the right thing was to love him back, especially because Gale was now out of the picture. But would saying I love him be a lie?

The thing was… I didn't think so. Every time I kissed him… I always wanted more. In the cave, and the Quell. So did I love him?

And for what seemed like the first time in my life, I said yes. I was saying yes. I was in love with Peeta Mellark. And he didn't know. Because he was in a coma. And I wouldn't be there when he woke up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sat thinking, when Gale approached me.

"You okay, Catnip?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Ummm… checking up on you? Just because we aren't going to be together doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Fine. What do you want?" I said. I wasn't really in the mood for Gale annoying me with questions.

"For you to answer my question."

"Okay. I'm not okay. You happy now?"

Gale sighed. "Is it because of Peeta?" So he was serious. I think that was the first time Gale used his real first name.

"For your information, yes it is."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you love him?" Gale said. He still was jealous. He didn't want me to be happy just with Peeta. He wanted me to be with him. He may have given me a few inspirational words a few days ago, but those were to hide what he was really feeling. And some of his true feelings were spoken in there as well.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Oh," he whispered. He figured it out. I had finally chosen. And it wasn't the choice he was wanting. But it didn't matter; the only thing I cared about right now was Peeta, Prim, and winning the rebellion. I wanted Gale to do well, I just didn't care if he did or not. I had enough on my plate, and I didn't really need more.

"Well, you have a call waiting for you in the discussion room. You might want to go check it out." Gale said. The words he said to admit defeat.

**Finally! She admitted it! Be sure to stick around for the next chapter, I have a few surprises planned! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 12**

**UGGGGGHHHHH! I forgot what I was going to put in my author's note! Whatever! Here's the next chapter! Oh, I forgot, I will hopefully update every day, but I might have a lot of school work and forget or not be able to finish, but I will probably always update on weekends. I promise not to forget about you! I have made the decision to keep the story in one big chunk instead of splitting it up. After I finish my idea for this story, I might need some ideas from you guys! Enjoy!**

I wondered what the call could be as I wandered down the hall to the discussion room. It was too early for Peeta to wake up, so all I could hope was for it not to be terrible.

I quietly entered, and Boggs handed me the phone. I put it up to my ear slowly.

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh, Katniss. You have to come as soon as possible. He-he woke up Katniss. And he's still a little groggy, but he woke up, and-and he's asking for you. Katniss, he doesn't remember anything about what happened after the Quell. We really need you here." She said quickly, almost as if she was lying.

Peeta was awake. He was awake and alive, and I needed to go to him. I didn't want to give up on helping the rebels, but Coin didn't really want me to go anyway. We filmed all the propos we were going to make, and the only thing left was my one request. And now I had to change that.

"Okay, I'll come back. Can I speak to Coin?"

"Yeah, she thought you would want to talk to her. She's right here." I heard a rustling and Coin speaking to Prim.

"Anything you want to ask me, Miss Everdeen?" Coin began.

"Coin, I need to come back. I promise I won't ask anything else, I need to be there, and-"

"Fine. Come back with your camera crew, though. You still are being expected to fulfill your duties as Mockingjay."

"Of course. When will we be leaving?"

"A hovercraft will be there to pick you up in a day or so. Pack your things; there can be no waiting when it comes."

"I promise. Thank you so much."

"I know." Coin said, and I heard the faint beep of the other end hanging up.

I couldn't believe this. Peeta had actually woken up. My only disappointment was I wasn't there when he did. My face wasn't the first one he saw. But that was okay, now. We would be together and stronger than ever. I knew I finally loved him. He would get the one thing he wanted finally.

All I wanted now was to get to him. I immediately left and started to pack. I realized how stupid I was to sign up for actual combat. I still would've, if it weren't Peeta. Peeta needed me, and now I promised I would always be there for him, even if he wasn't there for me.

Which brought up a question I hope would never be answered no. _Did Peeta still love me? _I knew I loved him, but what if the Capitol jacked up his mind more than we thought and he hated me?

_No, _I told myself, _Peeta could never hate you._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a very long day of waiting and being anxious, a hovercraft finally came to pick us up. I rushed on and sat even more painstaking hours waiting. I was _so_ close to getting to Peeta, and yet it seemed so far.

We finally landed and I slipped into the hospital ward, running straight for Peeta's room.

**So, I really need you guys to tell me if you want him to be awake in the next chapter, or for it to be a lie. I am fine with writing either one! (And, no, I won't tell you my preference) REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 13**

**Due to a popular vote, Peeta will be really and truly awake. I think we all know it would have happened anyway. ; )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy**

When I first saw Peeta he was in his bed looking down, thinking. I swung the door open, and Peeta immediately looked up in surprise. He stared at my face, and finally gave me a small grin.

"They told me you were in 2." He said. He was still the same Peeta. The same Peeta that loved me, and would do anything for me. And I would do that for him to. I would explain my feeling to him later, but now I just wanted to be with him.

"I came back." I explained.

"Why?" Oh, Peeta. He still doesn't think I would sacrifice for him, but I honestly can't blame him. I have hurt him so much, at least could have been a little nicer. I mean, I pushed him into a vase when he confessed his almost lifelong crush on me. I 'allowed' him to have his moment. What kind of person am I?

"Because you were awake. I wasn't going to leave you here. With, you know, your family gone and all." I said, trying not to hit anything bad with m words.

"Oh, right. I know. They told me when I was in the Capitol." He says, looking down.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Peeta."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"If… if I hadn't pulled out those berries, or-"

"Katniss, none of that is your fault. You wanted to keep both of us alive, and you did. Just because a bigger and better opportunity came doesn't mean you did anything wrong. It's not like we were close, but they were family. We've all had to sacrifice."

"But you more than most! You sacrificed your leg, and heart, and your family…"

"And I would sacrifice even more if it meant a better world for people to live in. Katniss, when you grow up and find a husband, or even don't do that, I want you to be safe for the rest or your life. I need you to be able to do the things you want so you can live your life. I love you, and you still have so much you can do with your life that you could do. I sacrificed so you could-" I cut him off by kissing him. I pressed hard against his lips, not letting him go. I wouldn't ever let go again.

We finally broke apart for air. Peeta was obviously surprised by my sudden burst of affection. He looked at me with confusion.

"I love you, Peeta. I love you so much, and I'm not ever letting go again. I left you in the Quell, and I if I regretted anything in my life, it would be that. I need you so much and I can't go on anymore without you. I left you when you needed me, and I promise I'll never ever do that again. Please, be with me Peeta. Love me. I love you, I finally realized it. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I know I do now. Stay with me. I love you." I said finally. I could only hope Peeta would hold on and love me the way I love him.

**OH MY GOSH! I'm crying over here. But at least she admitted it! I'm so glad I had Peeta wake up now instead of later! Everything works out! Yay! I'm a genius! Only a few more chapters until some serious, fluffy FLUFF! I can't wait! If anyone has anything they want me to add to the story, just ask! And, before you ask again Philiss, I know what your request is. I got it. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 14**

**I will probably be updating this story every other day instead of every day, because I started on a new AU. I will update at least twice though every weekend. Go check out my new story, The Reading of the Cards. I have multiple people that want different things to happen to Gale, so we are going to have to compromise. Sorry for anybody that is unhappy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy**

Peeta just stared at me.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I should've just stayed in 2. I-I don't know what came over me. I'll be leaving." I said, standing up to make my way for the door. But Peeta stopped me.

"I love you, too." Peeta said. He smiled shyly his at me, and I smiled back. I finally found my boy with the bread.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Peeta and I slowly came grew back together in the hospital. I still would go to sleep in my room, but spend the day with Peeta. I would help him with therapy, so he would get used to his new heart and we would do cardiovascular endurance exercising.

Everything was going great. Until a new nurse was assigned to Peeta. And I admit I got, kind of, _jealous_, I guess you could call it. But it wasn't my fault. She would hang over him, and check his vitals instead of walking _around_ him and checking. She would flirt with him, and then shove different parts of her body in his face.

And she was so skinny and blonde and pretty, and, well, everything I _wasn't_. Peeta finally noticed me glaring at her while she was preparing a syringe.

After she left, he spoke up.

"Katniss are you jealous?" he asked teasingly.

I scoffed at his supposedly stupid question.

"Of course not, Peeta. I know you would never do that." And I did know he would never do anything like that, even look at another girl that way. But I was still jealous.

"Okay. I'm glad you know that. I don't want anyone but you. Especially her." He said, trying to reassure me.

"I know. But she's so… beautiful. I mean, what do you even see in me?"

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question? Katniss, you are positively perfect. You're strong, and brave, and you love like no one has done before. You sacrificed yourself for your sister, and for me. I owe you my life, and yet you still ask why I love you, when I should be asking why you love me. Seriously, I would still understand if you didn't love me."

"Peeta, I love you. Get that through your head. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, but I do. And you're perfect, so don't ask why I love you." I said.

"I know. But… Katniss I don't mind if you also say you love Gale. He was your best friend, and-"

"Peeta I love you. Not Gale. Even if I did… it just wouldn't work. I need _you_. I love _you_. I could never love Gale the way I love you, okay?"

"Okay." He said, and we both leaned in for a kiss.

**Chapter 14 ladies and gentlemen. Next chapter we have a surprise with Gale! Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 15**

**Once again, sorry for anybody who is unhappy. I am going to have to compromise on some things. Still hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy**

Peeta finally was let out of the hospital. We alternated between each other's room every day. And it worked for us. Sometimes we were bored, but we always figured out something to do. Whether it was kiss, paint, or bake.

We, or more specifically Peeta, were in the middle of baking some fancy type of swirled bread, when we heard loud noises coming from the hospital ward, and we quickly ran over there. Peeta had to take a breath since he was still a bit unused to his new heart, but recovered quickly. The hospital was in chaos. People were screaming each other's name and doctors were rushing around. All the patients were wearing rebel stuff. What was happening?

A doctor approached us.

"Are you Katniss Everdeen?" she asked politely. She already knew, but she couldn't just barge in.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." I replied.

"If you don't mind coming with me-"

"Yeah, I guess," I said. Peeta and I followed her down a long hallway until we reached a door.

"I'm warning you now, it's pretty bad. If you're squeamish, you might want to back out."

"We're fine," If I could survive Peeta's leg gash, I could survive whatever this was. On whomever this was.

I opened the door to find a tall, black haired boy sitting there, working himself to death just trying to breath.

"Gale," I whispered.

"He's got a pretty long gash down his chest. We fixed it and he'll be fine, but he's going to have some trouble recovering. We just thought you might want to know."

"Yeah, of course. Does his family know?"

"Yes. Their having a bit of a shock with everything going on."

"What else is going on?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't hear, Miss Everdeen? The rebels took down the Capitol. We have officially won the war. I think I overheard them wanting you to be the one to execute President Snow."

We had finally won. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I looked at Peeta, who was smiling at me. I jumped at him and took his face in my hands, bringing our lips together. I broke apart, still smiling at him. But then I looked at Gale. He looked only a little better than Peeta when he was in a coma.

"Can I have a moment alone?" Peeta nodded, and he and the doctor left. Even though I chose Peeta, that doesn't mean I still wasn't friends with Gale. We would always be friends.

Gale's face had gained a little color since when I first came in, but he was still very pale.

"Could you get some water?" he said his voice very hoarse and barely understandable. I poured some water into a cup and handed it to him. He took a sip, and started speaking, his voice more clear this time. "Catnip, look, I acted like a jerk, and I get why you chose Peeta. I understand what it's like to be truly in love now. I really want to be friends again if you would forgive me."

"I know, Gale. It's okay."

"Thank you," He said, and coughed. This time I was the one who spoke.

"What do you mean; you know what it's like to be in love?"

A bright shade of red crept up on his gray face. Did Gale just blush? Gale can blush? What?

"I, um, kinda met this girl, when I was in 2. Her-her name's Coreen. She should be outside," He fumbled. Wow. This girl must be pretty good if she's got Gale all tongue tied like this.

"I'm glad, Gale. That you found someone. I think that will be good for you," I said. He smiled again, and I left. Peeta was waiting outside.

"How'd it go?"

"Good. I need to find a girl, though. Coreen."

"Hm, you might want to try over in the waiting room," He suggested. We made our way over, and I first tried a tall blonde.

"Do you know where a Coreen is?" I asked.

"Ugh. Why do you want to know? She's over there," The girl said, pointing to a small, light brown-haired girl sitting in a chair looking nervous. Someone was in a bad mood. I went over to the girl, leaving Peeta in the doorway.

"Are you Coreen?" I began. She looked up.

"Yes."

"Do you know Gale?"

"Yes. Do you know anything?"

"Yeah, you can come with me if you want." She quickly got up and followed me. I allowed her into his room. All she did was gasp when she saw his state. She ran over to him and started crying in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know he was going to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please, please, please forgive me. I l-love you. Oh, I'm so sorry," She sobbed.

"Ssshh, it's okay. You didn't know. I love you too. Ssh," Gale whispered. I crawled under Peeta's arms and placed my head on his chest. This was too much. I just wanted to go to bed.

And that was the first night Peeta and I slept in the same bed since he woke up.

**You guys are so lucky! Enjoy it! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 16**

**I realized I haven't included any Finnick in this story! So, I'm making up for it now! I just couldn't kill him, so… Only a few more chapters until FLUFF TIME! Also, if you didn't like the fluff in the last few chapters, please tell me. That was a sample of my writing style for what will be in the future, so if you don't like it, write me your complaint and maybe a suggestion in a review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy**

I hadn't seen Finnick in a while, so I had decided to drop in. Peeta was going to a doctor's appointment that I wasn't going to, so I thought now was a good time to go.

I knocked on the door and Finnick opened it up.

"Hey, Katniss. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just thought I would visit. I hope you don't mind," I explained.

"Oh, of course not. We weren't doing anything. Come on in." I walked in finding Annie sitting on a chair. She and Finnick still hadn't gotten married, even though they were engaged. They hadn't had the time with Finnick busy in the rebel army, but now since the war was over they finally had the time.

"Finnick? Is that you? Who was at- Oh hi, Katniss. We weren't expecting you."

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to barge in."

"No, no, it's fine I was just telling Finnick… Anyway, glad you're here. You can sit down if you want." I sat down on their couch and glanced around the house. Finnick came in with some drinks, and we all sat around the table sipping our tea.

"So, how have you been Katniss?" Finnick said.

"Good. Peeta woke up and we're, together, I guess you could call it."

"Hmm? Oh, that's good. Well, Annie and I are super close to the wedding day. Right, Annie?"

"Yes. Finnick, I really need to talk to you."

"Just a minute, I promise. Well, we were wondering if Peeta would make the cake?" I thought about it. Peeta would love making Finnick and Annie happy. And he hadn't been able to bake a cake in District 13 because of supplies running low.

"I'm sure he would love to. What were you planning on doing for the wedding anyway?"

"It's just a small little ceremony. But we liked the idea of having a cake to celebrate. We were also going to ask you to be there as one of the witnesses, along with Peeta of course."

"Sure. I'm sure it will be fine. Well, I had better be going. Annie looks like she's going to fall out of her chair." It was true. Annie was slipping out of her chair bit by bit. Finnick helped her get up, and I left with saying my good byes to Finnick.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As I was passed through the hospital to find Gale and later Peeta, I bumped into Prim. We had only briefly seen each other after the rebellion, checking over each other to make sure the other was okay. Prim had finally grown up. She was doing well in her training, and I believe she was… seeing someone. I didn't know who, but he obviously was worth her time if she kept spending all her free time with him. But if he broke her heart… let's just say he would regret it. Besides, Prim changed my mind about loving someone. It was because of her I now had Peeta.

"Hey, little duck. Where are you going?"

She blushed furiously. "Well, uh, I was just going on my break. I'll be going…" She rushed out the hospital doors. I just hope she didn't get too serious with whoever he was. I tried visiting Gale, but he was busy with Coreen, so I made my way for Peeta.

I found him back in his room, going through some things in a box. I plopped on his bed, and he looked up.

"Hey."

"Hey. Finnick and Annie wanted to know if you would make the cake for their wedding, and be a witness along with me."

"Sure, I guess. Are you okay? You seem a bit off."

"I'm fine. I just sometimes get really bad headaches because of some medicine they give me."

"Oh, okay. Well… it seems I am done here. Do you want to go to your room?"

"Uhm, no, I'm fine," I said, leaning in for a kiss. We would be just fine here.

Right before our lips touched, he whispered "I love you."

And I answered, "I love you too."

**Yay! I just finished this in time! I have a volleyball game at 7:15 am tomorrow, so I have to go to bed a bit earlier. Next chapter will have some clearance on Gale and Coreen. Sorry for the filler chapter, but I wanted some Finnick. If you have any questions, comments, or anything on how I can improve my writing than REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 17**

**Hey! Happy Thanksgiving! How's you people's lives going? Mine is great now that I'm on break. And you know what break means? More updates! I'm so thankful for fan fiction and all my reviewers! Be thankful for all you have! Please send me suggestions! I will most likely use it! (And, no Philiss, I'm not going to kill Gale or Coreen. I think everyone deserves a happy ending if it's possible.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy**

Peeta and I were in my room reading when I finally mentioned something that had been on my mind for a long time.

"Peeta, I want to go back to District 12," I said. I was sick and tired of 13. They were gray and bland, and I was really sick of having my schedule tattooed on my arm. I wanted to go back to home. With Peeta.

"Oh. Well, would you want me to go with you?" Peeta asked.

"Of course! I love you, Peeta. I want you to go wherever I go. Unless you don't want to come," I said. Did he want to come? I had finally told him my true feelings and now he was leaving.

"I never said that. I just didn't know if you were comfortable with me there yet…"

"Peeta, I spend almost every second I have with you. We sleep in the same bed. If you can't be there in 12 then I don't know if I can look at you at all," I reassured him. He smiled and we kissed for a little bit. "I should go see Coin." If we were to get out of 13 we needed her consent.

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I want to get out of this place on my own." Peeta gave me one last kiss and I was on my way.

I made my way down the hall, thinking of the last time I was going to Coin to make a request. Only this time I knew it was the best choice for me. I wanted to go back to 12, spend time with Peeta, and grow old and die with him. That was my new life plan instead of just survive.

"Come in," Coin said. I creaked opened the door and stood in the middle of the doorway.

"Coin, I want to go back to 12."

"I thought you might ask that soon. Your answer is yes, but only on one condition. It seems the people want you to kill President Snow. I assume you'll do so?"

"Yes, but-"

"You want your little lover to come with you. The plans have already been arranged. You will be leaving back to the Capitol in three days. Only then will we provide the transportation for you to go back. Your choice." I had asked Coin many things over the past few months when Peeta was still in a coma, but this was most important. This would most defiantly change my and Peeta's life. And we would be together through all of it. No matter what.

**There it is! Chapter 17! And because I feel like it, what's your favorite song? Mine's Demons by Imagine Dragons, and they are also my favorite band. LOVE THEM! Happy Thanksgiving! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 18**

**WHOO! First fall break update! Ha-ha, break and update kind of rhyme. Well, here is Chapter 18. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy**

Peeta and I had exactly a month until we got to go back to 12. Between that time we had to go back to the Capitol, go to Finnick and Annie's wedding, and be bored. Yay.

We also learned Gale and Coreen were going to be moving to District 2 after Gale was finally healed. I wanted to say a last goodbye to him, since this was probably the last time I would see him for a while. Peeta decided to come with me when I did, I still don't think he trusted Gale even though he had obviously moved on.

We arrived in his room, where he and Coreen were having a heavy make out session.

"Oh…umm…"I stuttered. Coreen jumped off and started adjusting her hair, which was really messed up.

"Oh, Catnip. We weren't… expecting you." I was blushing furiously. Now I knew what Peeta and I looked like.

"Umm, I was just coming to talk to you and say good bye since you're going to 2 soon, and I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, sure. Err… how's it going?"

"Good, I guess. How are you?"

"Good, Coreen and I… well, we're engaged."

"That's really great, Gale. I'm happy for you." And I was. He was finally happy, which was all I wanted for him. We were all happy. I had Peeta, Gale had Coreen, and Prim had whoever she had.

"Are you and Peeta thinking about getting married?" Coreen asked. Great. I was hoping no one would bring up me and Peeta.

"Um… I don't know," I answered honestly. I didn't know if I wanted to marry Peeta. I had never wanted a relationship like that. I loved Peeta, but would I change my life for him? _I already have_, I told myself. I change my whole mission around for him when he woke up. He had been my first priority in the Quell.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make anything awkward, I just thought that maybe…" Coreen apologized.

"It's fine, Coreen. It would have come up anyway sooner or later," I said. Peeta was obviously scared of this question. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. He knew I didn't want marriage. He still was unsure of me. I hadn't loved him for so long… and then that changed. You can't blame him. He did want marriage and… a family.

"Well, I've got to go. Me and Gale haven't eaten all day," Coreen said.

"Me neither. I'll go with you," Peeta agreed. They both slipped out of the door leaving Gale and me alone.

"I am happy for you, Gale," I began.

"Thanks. I mean, we've all had trouble with love, you especially, but we all make it through."

"Mm. What did you and Coreen have trouble with?"

"Oh, well, we met in District 2, where I asked her name, and then things kind of… spiraled into something more. She took me to her house because it was my last day there, but she warned me of her brother. I told her I wanted to spend every second let I could with her, so I went in. Her brother came in, we started talking, and I learned he was a Capitol supporter. We got into a big argument, and he cut me with a butcher knife. That's when the bombs came in. He got a direct hit, but me and Coreen escaped just barely. We hid under a fallen building that I made sure was safe until the rebels won. We got a ride from the ships going back to 13, and now we're here."

"Oh." We sat in silence until Gale spoke.

"Catnip, you have to listen. When you go to the Capitol, you need to shoot Coin instead of Snow. You just have to trust me on this one. I promise everything will work out. I have a plan. All you have to do is shoot Coin." Shoot Coin? How would that do anything good for us? It's not like I liked her or something… I didn't really think she would make a good leader, but I would settle for her. Better than Snow.

"But… why?"

"Just trust me Catnip. Coreen and Peeta are coming back soon. You have to do it, okay?"

"All-alright. I'll do it, Gale."

"Good." Peeta and Coreen burst into the room with a tray full of food. We ate and Peeta and I left. I just hoped Peeta wouldn't figure out my plan.

**YAY! Next chapter is the Capitol trip, then a Fannie wedding, and then… they do something. Not like that. I can't believe it's already dark where I live! Winter's coming! Happy Thanksgiving! Maybe for my thanksgiving present you guys can give me a REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 19**

**Hi! How was everybody's Thanksgiving? Mine was pretty good! Well, here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy or any of the characters**

Pretty soon it was time to go to the Capitol. Peeta and I boarded the hovercraft and sat in silence the rest of the trip.

All I could think about was Gale and my decision on whether I should shoot Coin or Snow. Did I trust Gale? Would he get me out of the trouble I would be in if I did shoot Coin?

Did _I_ want to shoot her?

Part of me said yes. She was mean and bossy and I didn't really like her. But was that good enough reason to kill someone? Snow would get killed anyway, whether I shoot him or someone else executed him.

Would Coin even be a good leader? Did I trust her to not start the Hunger Games back up?

And I knew the answer. No. I didn't. She was untrustworthy, and I trusted Gale enough to get myself in a little trouble.

Or a lot of trouble.

xXxXxXx

We landed and I was whisked off to my prepping room. They got me dressed and I sat there, waiting for them to call me up.

Peeta came into my room quickly, reminding me of when Gale said to come say goodbye before my first Games.

"Katniss, I'm not stupid. I know you're planning something. But whatever it is, make sure it's the right decision, okay? I love you," He said we hugged for a minute and he gave me a small little kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," I answered. He smiled and left. And I was called on to the platform.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I stood there for a few second before I loaded the arrow into my bow. I slowly raised it, pointed at Snow. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Coin. Standing there, back straight, not suspecting anything but a good show. Not suspecting these to be her last few breaths.

And I released the arrow. It landed in with a sharp grunt from the person, and then nothing.

In Coin. Coin was dead.

I had just killed the new president of Panem.

**Ugh, I know this is short, but I promise to update later today! Probably. ANYWAYS! Well… so long for now. REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 20**

**YES! Chapter 20! Enjoy everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy or any of its characters**

Everything was in chaos. People quickly rushed me into a hospital room and knocked me out. Thanks a lot.

I woke up and saw Peeta sitting in chair across from the bed.

"What happened?" I managed to say.

"I don't know. I just saw what happened and followed you here. You were out for two days. They started your trial and began an election for president. We all know Paylor's going to win, though," Peeta whispered, still looking down.

"What happened to Snow?"

"He's dead. No one knows how, but he's over. No more Games," he replied meekly.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy."

"I am. I'm just worried about you, Katniss. I haven't heard anything about the trial and it's already been a day," he says, smiling a little and coming next to my bed.

"I'll be fine, Peeta. I can take care of myself."

"I know. I can still worry about you though."

"Okay," I said. I would be okay. I did this to go back to district 12 without having to fear the children being reaped.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The trial was finally complete. I was going back home. We found out, and Peeta was excited. We kissed and broke apart. He just smiled. We were going back home. Together.

Gale and Coreen moved to District 2 for a job Gale had gotten. I was happy for them. Everything was falling into place.

But first I had to finish something back in 13.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finnick and Annie were slightly disappointed about getting married in 13, but really didn't want to wait any longer.

It was small and short. Peeta and I stood beside each other and they said their vows. We had a small party back at their compartment. But all I could notice was Peeta sitting all alone in a chair, just watching.

"Hey. You okay?" I said, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, just thinking," he replied, smiling up at me.

"Mmm, what about?" I asked. Peeta took a deep breath and looked at me.

"About us. About…"

"Marriage."

"Well… yeah."

"Peeta… I'm just not ready. I don't know if I'll ever be ready."

"But how do I know if you really love me? You go back and forth, and I can't tell anymore. I want to believe you, but…"

"I do love you, Peeta. I love you so much, and…"

"I'm sorry Katniss. I just can't do this. I _do _want marriage, and a family, and I want you to want those to. With me. And if you don't, then… I can't be sure. You always want for everything to be perfect for you. But that's not how the world works, Katniss. We have to have an in-between. We've all had to sacrifice. Everybody wants things. And you can get some of them. Just not all of them. I want you to love me, and for us to get married and have children. I also wanted my family, and my leg, and my own heart. But I let go of those things, not even knowing if you loved me. I thought I was sacrificing everything. And I know you sacrificed, too. You were willing to do anything for Prim. But she's safe now, and it's time to move on. And I need something to hold on to; something to know you love me. But you're not willing to sacrifice something you want for me, Katniss. So I don't know if you truly love me. I'm- I'm sorry, Katniss," he said. He got up off the chair and stormed out of the room.

Why did I have to mess everything up?

**Oh no! What did I just do? Well, we can fix it! More like I can fix it. Leave any suggestions, comments, or questions in a REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 21**

**It was funny, when I posted yesterday, it was exactly 12,999 words. Did anyone else notice that? Just me? Okay. Well, now it's more words! And AndySixx-fangirl13,** **thank you so much for reviewing! But I have another idea for the story, so I hope you still like it! WARNING: This is the cheesiest thing you have read. Ever. I felt like I was watching a soap opera. I needed a tissue. But only to blow my nose because I have a cold.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy or any of its characters**

I always messed everything up. The Games, the rebellion by shooting Coin, and now the one thing I had left.

I was going to get Peeta back. No matter what. Even if it meant… marriage.

Would it be that bad being married to Peeta? Wasn't that what we would've had to do anyway for the Capitol? Didn't I love him? People who loved each other were supposed to get married. All Peeta was asking for was something to really showed him I loved him. It's not like he was even asking for children, or getting married. Just being willing to say yes when the time was right.

And I would give him that. This would be the one thing to show him I truly did love him. And the first step was to talk to Peeta.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Peeta?" I asked timidly, peeking into his room.

"Katniss? Is that you?" he said.

"Yeah," I walked into the room. Peeta was packing. "Are you packing to go back to 12?"

"Uhh… not exactly. After our little conflict, I thought maybe we should take a break. I'm going to 4 with Finnick and Annie and living with them for a little bit. Maybe we could see each other again, just not for a while. I just need to sort out some things." He said slowly. He was leaving me?

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Katniss I just-"

"Just what? I thought you loved me. We were going to 12 together. That was the plan. I need you, Peeta. I can't go to 12 alone. I can't be alone again."

"I want to be there. I do. But I want to know you love me, Katniss. I'm sick of being lied too. I want-"

"What do I need to do to get you to realize that I love you Peeta? I love you so much, so what do I need to get you to know that?" he looked down and looked at the floor. He came over to me and took my face in his hands, staring into my eyes.

"Kiss me," he said. I reached up, and we kissed. I broke it and gazed at him.

"I do love you. I love you," I whispered.

"I know."

**So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how cheesy was it? Captainforkz is going to hate me. I was going to put a cuss word in this (like I do almost every other chapter) but chickened out. And, breaking news! I have no life! Even my mother told me to get a life, no joke. But that wasn't news. REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy or any of its characters**

"So you won't move to 4?" I asked.

"I won't move to 4, that is… if you let me come to 12 with you," he said, smiling.

"I guess…" I said, giving the worst attempt at humor ever.

"So, if I asked you to marry me right here, right now, would you say yes?"

"Well, I suppose I would have to, wouldn't I?"

"Katniss, I was being a jerk. I _do _want marriage with you, but only if you're ready. I want you to be happy to, even if it isn't with me."

"It has to be you, Peeta. Otherwise I can't truly be happy. I have other people, but you're going to be the one staying with me. Prim's growing up, she's seeing someone, and has a job. Mother isn't going to change any time soon. And Gale has Coreen, so you don't need to worry about him. I can tell when someone loves the other."

"Oh really? Are you sure about that?" Peeta said teasingly. I gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Uh! Fine, I guess I was wrong about loving you," I played back. Only Peeta didn't get that.

"Katniss, I was just kid-"

"I was just being silly, Peeta. Of course I still love you. I always will."

"Okay." We kissed until we needed air. We sat there on the bed breathing heavy. I rolled closer to Peeta and looked up at his face.

"Let's go home," I told him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Our bags were packed, the hovercraft was ready, and our goodbyes were said. We were going home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We walked into my old house and I put my bags down. I breathed in the air. It wasn't perfect, but it was a bit better than my other house. That was blown to bits. Especially if what I had planned next went well.

"Ah… finally. We're home," I said, Peeta by my side.

"Mm," he said, and kissed me on the cheek. "That we are. I better go settle down a bit. Can I come over for dinner?"

"Who else will cook me food? I can't eat what I cook. But... do you have to go home?"

"Yes. I promise to come back for dinner, okay?"

"No, Peeta. I mean… I want you to_ stay _here. Like live here. As in we would share a house," I finished. Peeta was obviously shocked by my offer.

"Umm, are you sure, Katniss? I can wait. It's when you're ready."

"I am ready Peeta. I promise."

"Okay, I'll move in. If that's you _really _want…" I gave a small laugh and kissed him. _What was this boy doing to me?_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Peeta cooked dinner with some small things he got at a market that was new. District 12 only had the essentials right now, but was slowly picking up the pieces. We sat eating and enjoying the first true meal we had had in months. The silence was nice. Everything was peaceful, tranquil… quiet. I liked it.

"Where am I going to sleep, Katniss?" He asked.

"I just thought you were going to sleep in my bed," I said. He blushed just at the thought.

"And you call me the pure one. Besides, it's not like we haven't done it before. Remember the Quell?"

"I know, but you just wanted us to do that for the nightmares. Now we're…"

"Here. Together."

"Yeah… and I've wanted this for so long, and now it's actually happening." It was. This was happening. And I was so scared of it. But I was so happy at the same time, and I hadn't felt that in years. I found someone that made me happy. I had fulfilled my promise to Prim.

**I NEED IDEAS! Their FINALLY in 12 and it's that time! FLUFF! So, send absolutely any ideas you think would make the story better, fluff ideas, or tips on fluff! I might not use all of them, but I promise to try to incorporate at least part of it if not all. You can PM or review me, I don't care. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 23**

**I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while and I have to say that it might come more often. So I promise weekly updates. I have a new story, written with my friend Captainforkz, True Thoughts, under the penname Captainforkz and HGfourever. I know, creative. And I'm trying to get a beta, so… PLEASE criticize, people! I know I can make my writing better, so tell me in a review! I promise to take your advice! Unless it is to take the story off, because I'm not doing that. I still take flames though! I love any and all reviews! I also realized I suck at describing kissing, so any and every one could help me! WARNING: this isn't as cheesy as that one chapter, but it's pretty cliché. FLUFF ALERT!**

Peeta finally moved in. He didn't have that much stuff, but enough to take up an afternoon. We did most of the same things we did in District 13. But I still wouldn't have changed this for the world. We we're free. Everything was perfect.

My train of beautiful thoughts was interrupted by Peeta. "Let's have a picnic."

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"You know, a picnic. Where you pack food and go somewhere…"

"I know what a picnic is, Peeta. But where?"

"I thought you might know somewhere, special or something. But you don't have to show it to me…" Peeta was still nervous since our fight. He wouldn't touch me or kiss me without asking first. At first it was fine, he just wanted reassurance. Now it was getting annoying.

"No, I know the perfect place. Can you pack?"

"Already done, come on." Peeta said, being careful not to touch me. He got the basket and we left. We walked down the road to the woods, and we crawled under the fence. I couldn't wait till they removed it and replaced it with a gate like they said they would. I took us to the meadow and we sat down. Peeta started unpacking and I let the wind blow through my long hair, wishing Peeta would do _something. _Kiss me, touch me, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted Peeta not to be afraid of doing something as simple as kissing me. Peeta finished carefully laying out our food, and I picked up an apple_, _biting into the succulent fruit. A little juice dribbled down the corners of my mouth, and Peeta smiled and handed me a napkin. But didn't touch me.

"Peeta… why won't you touch me?" I asked, trying to cover my hurt expression. I dabbed at my mouth, and put the napkin down.

"I didn't think you would want me to. I can do whatever you want. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." I sighed and sat myself down beside where Peeta was sitting, snuggling farther into his chest. He shifted bit, but I stopped him.

"You won't make me uncomfortable, Peeta. I just want you to trust me again. I love you, okay? I want you to touch me and… I don't know. Just…" I took his hand in mine, the tension building rapidly, and slowly brushed his hand across my cheek, feeling the soft wisps of my hair. He looked into my eyes, looking for a sign of disapproval. I took his hand further, letting him feel down towards my waist. I placed his hand firmly on my hip, not letting him let go.

I brought my other hand up to his chest, and locked my lips on his. Gee, Peeta, why can't we do this more? He pressed a little farther, and we fell onto the grass, not bothering to take a breath. Peeta brought his hand up to my cheek like before, and broke apart. Just when he was finally getting going.

"Like that. That's how you can touch me. I _want _you to do that, Peeta. Why won't you do that? I'm sorry I didn't love you for a long time, but I do now. I need you to love me back. We came back to 12 to do that. It's not uncomfortable, it… it feels _good _Peeta. Don't you want this with me?" I pleaded. He sat us back up and smiled at me.

"Of course I want this with you Katniss. I love you, and I know you love me too. I can… touch you more. Only if you want." He said. And he kissed me. He _kissed_ me. It was a short, sweet kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. He pulled away, smiling. We sat together for the rest of the picnic, eating and laughing, and… kissing. The kisses always started out small, but then began to escalate into long, passionate ones. And it felt so…good, his hand would fumble with my hair, and then…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We went home after out little session, and got ready for bed since it was already late evening when we got back. I got dressed in my usual night outfit, and went back into the bedroom. Peeta was sprawled out on the bed, waiting for me.

"Hey." He said, scooting over to make room for me. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes, Peeta. I'm fine."

"Okay." I crawled into bed and we laid there, eventually falling asleep. This was the beginning of my new life.

**So close to 1,000 words in this chapter! Was that kissing scene a bit better? I sure hope so. Does anyone have a SYOT they would like me to submit a tribute too? Because I get bored easily, and I love creating characters. Tell me any suggestions, questions, or comments in a REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 24**

**HEY! I'm having a small case of writer's block, so absolutely any ideas would be helpful. I really liked 's idea for Fannie in this chapter, but I'm expanding the idea a bit. Hope you like this chapter; I'm hoping to use some ideas in the next chappie!**

"I want to go visit somebody," I said, wrapping my arms around Peeta, who was reading something. He turned his head around to face me and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Like who? Most people are still in 13," he said.

"Finnick and Annie got to leave, so let's go to see them," I said, still giving him small kisses between when we spoke.

"Okay. When?"

"Hmm, how about…" I gave Peeta a long kiss and pulled back. "Tomorrow?" we can pack and tell them today, and catch the train tomorrow in the morning?

"Sounds good. I wonder what they've been up to?" he said with a wink. "I'll call them." I gave him another kiss, and went upstairs to lug our suitcases out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, I called them, and they said they would be fine with us coming over." Peeta said, entering our room. He went over to his section of the closet and pulled out a white shirt.

"Good. Well, I'm almost done packing. So, I guess I'll help you, and then… we'll have to find other ways to occupy our time," I said, smirking at him. Ever since out little picnic, Peeta had been at least a little less scared to touch me. Especially since we're sleeping in the same bed. Peeta smiled at me and I started kissing him. We fell back onto the bed, but Peeta had fallen into his suitcase.

"Em, Katniss. I have to get up, I can't stay here." I immediately backed off of him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Peeta…"

"It's fine, just surprised me. Could you go and get my jeans from the closet?" I went to the closet and pulled out Peeta's jeans. I gave them to him and he folded them up. He carefully laid them in the suitcase and smiled at me. "I'm fine, Katniss." I sighed and said okay. He finished packing, and sat beside me on the bed. "Lunch?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Finally. Almost to 4," Peeta said. We had boarded the train and were now only minutes away from seeing Finnick and Annie. I couldn't wait to actually see them in person after the few times I had called them. After their wedding finished, I hadn't seen them again until now.

Pretty soon the train stopped, and we got off. Finnick and Annie were waiting for us, Finnick talking softly in Annie's ear. And then… to her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" I asked Annie after we had reached them.

"Um, yeah. A little before the wedding. We would've told you, but we thought it was a little early. There was still a chance I could've lost it, and we didn't want anyone knowing if it did," Annie admitted.

"That's fine. I'm really happy for you guys, though," I added. Finnick smirked at me, and told us to get in a new invention they had had before the Dark Days. A car, I think. Or something like that. We drove back to their house, a nice little cottage a little ways from the beach. Finnick sat Annie down on the couch and we stayed there for a little bit and talked. We had lunch and soon it was night.

Peeta and Annie went to bed, but I stayed in the living room with Finnick for a little bit.

"You must be excited. You're first baby," I pointed out. Finnick smiled a little bit to himself.

"Uh, yeah. I guess," he whispered.

"You guess? I thought you wanted a baby. At least, that's what you told me that one day, didn't you?"

"Well, that was when I didn't have a baby that I would have to take care of. And I _am _excited, I just-. What if I'm not a good father? Me and Annie are kind of screwed up, if you haven't noticed. I want our baby to have the best of everything, and I want to be able to give it that. Annie was so scared that I would get mad when she told me, and my first thought was that _I _was going to be a father. And when I first saw it on that screen in 13… I saw that I was so scared. I have to care for a tiny, helpless baby. Annie and I's baby. I-" Finnick confessed. Wow. He was obviously pretty scared to say any of that. He was always supposed to be the macho, cool guy. But sometimes he wasn't. Everybody was scared of something.

"It'll be fine, Finnick. You'll be a great father. You love Annie, and you'll love your baby. It's not like you have money issues or anything. Sure, you'll have some bad days, but doesn't everybody? Everything is working out, Finnick," I reassured him. Where did that little speech come from? Worst confidence-boosting words I could have given somebody. Peeta would have been able to do a way better job.

Finnick smiled and said a small thanks under his breath. We ate in silence until Annie padded her way into the living room.

"Finnick? Are you coming to bed? The baby is kicking and you're the only one who can calm it down." Annie said. Finnick said he would be there in a minute, and Annie left. He was already a good father.

"How are you and Peeta doing Katniss?" he questioned.

"We've already talked about this. We're good."

"No, I mean how you are with him? Ever think about getting married?"

"Oh, um, well, we actually talked a little about it at your reception. It's kind of a touchy subject."

"Aw, c'mon. I poured out my feelings to you. Why won't you get married to him?"

"It's not a problem with Peeta; I just… can't get married. Marriage is harmful, and I'm comfortable with where we are now. Once Peeta got over his phobia of touching me, everything was fine. Maybe one day he'll ask me, and I will have to decline. It's not like I want to break his heart, but…"

"But what? You're not following your own advice, Katniss. Sure, this is with a baby, but really what's the difference? Okay, there's a big difference, but it's both a step in a relationship. You love Peeta, don't you? You don't have any big issues to worry about, and… everybody has bad days. Peeta's going to get tired of waiting around. He loves you like nothing else, but he can't wait forever. You need to show him that you're willing to sacrifice for him. That's what relationships are about." He concluded. He was right. I was so scared and selfish. I needed to show Peeta that I loved him. I think he knew that now, but he needed something else.

And I was going to be the one that gave it to him.

**How'd you like it? One of my longer chapters. I love Finnick (Who doesn't?) and I can't kill him. I think he would have some of the same anxieties that Katniss would about having children. I have a new poll on my profile, if you want to check that out. Can we get to 48 reviews? 48 is my lucky number! Well, my favorite number and lucky number combined. Which I guess could also be 84. Oh well, I don't expect you guys to give me that many reviews for one chapter. Unless you want to…REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 25**

**This chapter dedicated to all those in the shooting. We all respect you so much. Also, I am sad to say we are reaching the end of this fiction. I am ready to get started on some others after I finish this. I am also SO sorry for not updating in two weeks. I had a lot of trouble writing this, so I hope it's okay.**

We soon left District 4 and went back to our normal lives. Peeta started a new job at the newly-rebuilt bakery, and I hunted. But Finnick's words still echoed in my head. What if Peeta left me? I couldn't let that happen. Where would I even go? District 13 with Prim and my mother? No. This was all hypothetical. Peeta knew I loved him. I mean, this topic he had come up at what seemed at least a hundred times. And now I was going to prove to Peeta that I loved him. That I would do anything for him. And marriage was what was going to happen sooner or later anyway… Wasn't it? Too late to back up now. Well, it wasn't, but I couldn't let anything get in the way. Peeta loved me, I loved him, and so the next step was marriage. Peeta didn't say we had to have kids. We probably won't ever have children. Peeta knows I don't want them, and he still hasn't left me. But he will if I don't really show him how much he means to me. I _would _show him. I would show him if it was the last thing I do. The next step was to figure out how.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me figuring out how wasn't actual figuring. Peeta had gotten back from work and we sat around the table eating dinner. Now or never. I could do this. I had survived two freaking Hunger Games and a war. The was very simple in comparison. And Peeta wanted this to, so it wouldn't be a problem. But what if he had changed his mind? What if he was going to leave soon and I would make everything more awkward by saying this? Oh gosh, just tell him.

"Peeta?" I began. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" he replied.

"Oh, nothing, just… what do you want? With like… marriage?" I stuttered. He sighed and put his fork down.

"Katniss, it's not like I don't want it, but I know you don't. I'm not going to pressure you into anything."

"So you don't want to get married now?"

"No, but you don't."

"But what if I did? What if I do want to get married, right here, right now?"

"Katniss, this isn't just some stupid mistake. I don't want you to say you want to marry me just because you think you have to. It should take some real time and thought before you decide."

"I have, Peeta. I promise. I want this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why won't you just freaking ask me?" I yelled, getting up in my chair. Peeta stood up in his to mimic my stance.

"Fine, you want me to ask you to marry me?"

"YES!"

"Fine. Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" he screamed, staring me straight in the eye. I glared back at him, my anger slowly melting off. What was I supposed to say? This wasn't how it was going to go at all in my head. But after I heard him ask the question, after I heard him ask me the question I needed him to ask all along… I knew I wanted it. I wanted to marry Peeta Mellark. I wanted for him to be only mine, and I would be only his.

I sank back lower in my seat. I still hadn't answered to questioned, and I looked straight at Peeta, looking still slightly angry, but mostly heartbroken. "Yes." I said. "Yes, yes, yes." Peeta's broke out into the biggest grin I had seen since I had confessed my love for him. We practically ran for the couch and I shoved him onto it, my hands firm on his chest so he wouldn't get away. We laughed and I got serious. "But only on one condition." Peeta's grin fell off his face and he looked at me with worry. "We have to do it tonight. Not a wedding, just a toasting. We can sign the official papers tomorrow."

His face lifted into a smile once again, and we kissed on the couch for I don't know how long. Tonight I would marry Peeta Mellark. And I couldn't be happier.

**Next chapter is the toasting! Thank Lord they don't have to have a wedding, otherwise I would be screwed. I can't believe how much attention this story got! I'm hoping to update pretty soon, hopefully a little after Christmas. REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Flames are Dying Chapter 26**

**Only one more chapter left to go! This is where the T rating comes in a bit, but only mentions of it. They **_**are**_** newlyweds! I couldn't write lemons if I wanted to, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy or any of its characters**

This was happening so fast. Cliché, I know. But it was. And I was scared, and I didn't know how to deal with that. What was I supposed to do? Break Peeta's heart again? I was to one to insinuate this. This was happening because of me, not Peeta. Peeta asked me in a moment of hope. And I was the one who gave him that hope. And I wasn't going to break it.

I could do this. Peeta and I were ready. We already lived together, so what's the difference? Peeta really wanted this. He wanted it with me, and I wanted to give him this.

Peeta and I were still on the couch, kissing. Slowly, softly. This was our wedding night. Our wedding night. And people were supposed to do… that on their wedding night. That was part of the deal. And Peeta must want it, right? Maybe he didn't. Maybe he didn't want _me. _But I knew he did. I broke apart from our kissing and stood up, my breathing still ragged.

"Peeta," I said.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Well… we have to have a toasting. And we need bread."

"Oh, right. What kind do you want?" he asked, stumbling off the couch. We went into the kitchen and he started bringing out the supplies. What kind did I want? Something symbolic, that showed who we were.

"That bread that you threw me in the rain. With the fruits and nuts." Peeta smiled and got out the rest of the ingredients. He finished the bread and put it in the oven, and passed the baking time with kissing. Soon it was done.

We both took our piece of bread and slid it onto skewer, and sat by our small fire. Peeta stopped me before I started toasting it.

"You're sure you want this? If you don't, you can back out now. I don't mind," he whispered. I kissed him, trying to be reassuring.

"I'm sure, okay? I want this." Peeta smiled and I toast my bread. Okay. This is it. I slid my piece off. "I really, really want this, Peeta," I say looking into his eyes so I know he understands. "I will never regret any of this. And I know it took me a while to figure that out. But I want to give you everything, Peeta. I'm not scared anymore. And I know that with you by my side, I can do anything. I love you so much, Peeta, and nothing will ever change that. So, we're getting married. And I will always be happy that I did, with you."

Peeta smiles, and eats my bread. He toasts his and begins. "Katniss, I have loved you since as long as I can remember. And I know now, that you want this. And you have no idea how incredibly happy I am right now. So, yeah. I love you so much; I just want you to know that. Forever." He stutters. He doesn't have such a way with words now, does he? Peeta carefully places the bread in my mouth, and I eat it.

Wow. I'm married.

Peeta envelopes me in a kiss, and I reply gleefully.

Tonight would be the best night of both of our lives. I would make sure of it.

oOo

Peeta and I finally decided to go to bed. I called the bathroom first, desperate to make Peeta happy. To make my _husband _happy. Oh, Lord. What was I supposed to wear? It wasn't like I had anything to wear during that time. I decided on my regular nighttime clothes. It's not like I would be wearing them later, anyway. I brushed my teeth and took my hair out of its usual braid. Peeta always said he liked it when I let it down.

I crawled into bed, and Peeta went into the bathroom to get ready. Time to shine, I guess.

Peeta walked back into our room, fully clothed. He ruffled his hair and kissed me before getting into bed on his side.

"Night," he whispered. What? It was out wedding night. We were _married. _And marriage meant being together in the most intimate way possible. Or so I thought. Still, I would have to be the one to start this. Peeta was still to insecure about everything even though he knew I loved every part of him, no matter what.

Fine. I can do this. I rolled over on my side and face Peeta, still staring at me, thinking I was asleep. I quickly took his face and mine and kissed him before he can make a decision to pull back or not.

He doesn't, even if he could. His kissed me back hungrily, and I can't take it anymore. I grabbed for his shirt and pulled it off, with no obligation from Peeta. It's when I reached his pants that he stops me. He immediately pulled away the second I push us further.

"Katniss…." He said, his breath ragged and swollen from our kissing.

"What?" I asked innocently. He takes a deep breath.

"Katniss, we got married. I don't need anything like this. Just you is enough, okay? Once again, you don't need to feel pressured to do anything. Maybe one day we can go to this level, when you're ready. Just not now."

"Peeta. I'm fine. I want this. We're married. We should be able to do this. I promise I'm ready."

"Really?" he squeaked. I sighed.

"Yes." I slipped off my shirt, just too show him. I'm so sure, Peeta. So, so sure.

oOo

Peeta and I lay on out bed afterwards, feeling pure bliss. My head is sprawled across Peeta's chest. I listened to his heartbeat, which was faster than normal because it was a new one. It felt a little unfamiliar, but it kept him alive. I was happy with anything that kept my _husband _alive.

Peeta adjusted my body and I realized he was awake. I lifted myself off of him slowly, turning around to be lying on my side and still being able to see Peeta.

"Hey," Peeta whispered, smiling. "Was last night okay?"

"Of course. It was the best night of my life," I answered, resuming my position with my head on Peeta's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening to your heartbeat," I said. Peeta scoffed. "Why not?"

"Because… it's not even my own. Half of me isn't even me, if that makes any sense."

"Yeah. But why does it matter anymore?"

"I know. And it's not like anything else will happen. Just… it doesn't matter. Do you want breakfast?" he asked, changing the subject. I nodded my head and he leaped out of bed to go downstairs.

I got up to take my shower. Today we would sign those stupid legal marriage papers, whether Peeta knew it or not. But we _had_ gotten married last might. Who needed some crap paper to tell them what was and wasn't legal?

After taking my quick shower and slipping on some clothes, I ran downstairs toward my husband. Husband. The word still felt foreign in my mind.

Peeta had laid out a nice array for breakfast, and I started digging in. You could tell he had made it especially for our first day as a married couple.

Peeta chuckled at me for eating too much, and I gave him a glare. "What? You aren't eating anything?" I said.

"No, I already ate. If you hadn't noticed," he said to annoy me. I stared at him, and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm going to get dressed," he said making his way up the stairs. I finished up and sat on the couch, waiting for Peeta to get ready.

He finally came down the stairs in a nice shirt and pants. Not as good as he looked last night, but it was still great.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," I replied.

**There's the last real chapter everyone! The last chapter will come in a few days, so be sure to check that out when I get it up here! This has been a really great experience, and I have loved all the attention it has gotten! I thought it would be one of those occasional stories people rarely look at! If you have any more suggestions for the epilogue, I could stretch it out from what I have planned. Thank you so much to Captainforkz, , 15, AndySixx-fangirl13, HungerGamesPrimevalLover12, A122000, Kooksgirl, Cruelest Sea, and never-give-up-hope2 for reviewing! And a big thanks to anyone who followed or favorited! You guys are amazing! Do you think we can make it to 60 reviews with this chapter and the epilogue? Please? One last bang!**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Flames are Dying Epilogue**

**Explanation: Since I felt like it, I have included two parts to this. A normal epilogue and a normal one-shot to go with the story. The one-shot is first.**

**One-shot**

**Gale POV**

"Gale?" Coreen said, peeking through my tent curtains. I looked up from my almost-full backpack. I sighed in relief. Only Coreen. But you couldn't be too sure these days.

"Yeah? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Can't I just see you?" She walked further into my tent.

"Of course. You can always see me," I replied, embracing her. I stroked her mousy brown hair, and she nestled into my chest more.

"Please just stay," she whispered.

Tears pricked my eyes. "Coreen, I know. I'm sorry, I really am. But I can't endanger you anymore than I already have by being around you. Maybe we can see each other again someday after the war, but I can't stay with you right now. I want to be there for you, but I also have to protect you," I explain, trying to stay calm. I couldn't let her get hurt. Whether she knew it or not, I loved her. And loving her meant protecting her in every very possible from any harm. Even if I had to sacrifice myself.

I knew if I died, she could find another man. She was pretty enough, and would be a faithful, good wife. But was it selfish that I wanted her for myself even after I died? That I wanted her to be mine forever and nobody was able to take it away? I just hugged her tighter to my body. Something to hold onto. She didn't object.

"You have to do me a favor before you go," she said into my chest. She took a deep breath and continued, "You have to have dinner with my family. It's just my brother, but it would really mean a lot to me. I need a final memory of you."

I muttered, "Sure." Little did I know that going would be both a blessing and a curse.

Coreen left after a while, and I made my way over to our little base. I grabbed a can of food and sat down.

One more thing about District 2 that I hated. The food. Even the food in 13 was better. This was just gray mush in a can. Then there was the weather. Dry, but the temperature was nice. Good thing I had met Coreen to make up for it.

Finnick, who I had become fairly good friends with in the past month, was sitting next to me, also eating. After Katniss had left, Finnick and I talked more. We were lonely, so what was the harm? Especially after I met Coreen, we had something to talk about. Finnick admitted Annie's pregnancy, and I admitted I loved Coreen. We had someone to talk to.

"Hey," Finnick began. "What's up with Corrie?" That, of course, was Finnick's trademark nickname for Coreen.

I sighed. Not like he wouldn't find out anyway. "Nothing, really. I'm having dinner at her house before I go tonight. So we have something to remember this time by."

"Mm. My first meeting with Annie's parents was a disaster. After…." Finnick rambled on about his first real meeting with Annie's parents, but I zoned out. I could die in the next few days, and Coreen wouldn't even know. She could go ages stuck on me, and not go on with her life. Finnick's child could be fatherless.

I hated war.

oOo

Dressed in my best outfit (I only had a few to choose from, and they were all from 13), I knocked on Coreen's house's door. It was smaller than the other houses on the block, more like mine. The one before it was obliterated to smithereens. A small bouquet of blue flowers rested on the door, and the stone walkway was beaten and filthy. Yes, very much like mine. But I knew it was only that way because of her brother, who worked as f blacksmith. Only he wasn't usually the blacksmith people went to.

Coreen opened the door, the smell of meat already coming out of the kitchen. At least I would get a real meal. She stood there in a light purple dress, with lace on the edges. It was nice to know she dressed up for me. Too bad I probably wouldn't get to see it again.

She welcomed me in, but I didn't see any signs of her brother. Good. She sat me down at the table and said that dinner would be ready in a few moments.

Then the doorbell rang. I hated that doorbell. Coreen sprang up and got it. Her brother entered the dining room.

I'm surprised I didn't bolt out of the room right then in there. He was ginormous. At least one foot taller than me, maybe two. He was broad and muscular, his muscles bulging from his flannel shirt. Burn scars littered his body, at least on his hands. He was tan and had short, black hair, similar to mine. But the largeness of him was what kept us apart.

He sat down on his special reserved wooden stool with a loud _thump!_

"So," he bellowed. Or maybe that was just his regular voice. "You're the young man courtin' my little sister. Is that correct?"

I noticed I was still staring at him, and Coreen cleared her throat to give the signal. "Oh! Uh, yes. Yes sir," I stated. Coreen smiled at me, rewarding me for at least trying. She got up and whispered something in her brother's ear. She went into the kitchen to bring back a roast chicken, filled with vegetables. She served all of us, and sat down. Silence rang throughout the house.

"So who are you a soldier for? Capitol or Rebels?" The way he sneered rebels I assumed he was a Capitolist. But I had to defend my side, even if this was possibly the last night I would spend with Coreen.

"I work for the Rebels, sir. I'm leaving tomorrow," I answered. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Why the hell are you in my house then? I don't have no traitors in my home!" he shouted, getting up from the table. Coreen got up with him and clutched his arm, pleading for him to calm down. Then he slapped her. He _slapped _her. Who slaps their own sister? Especially the one I loved? And then I lost it.

I leaped up from my chair. "Don't you dare hurt her you… you bastard! How dare you do that?" I shouted, ready to attack.

"She deserved it! You don't know nothin' bout women! Everything has a place, and women's is to be in the home! And I should be askin' you the same thing! All our Capitol does is protect and love us! It's our own fault that we are put in situations like that. We all need to sacrifice. I would gladly put Coreen in those Games if it meant repayin' our debts to the Capitol!"

That did it. Nobody ever would put Coreen in the Games. That was the entire point of this! I was fighting this war for her, and Katniss, and my family. I don't fight for nothing. I don't fight to lose.

I took a deep breath, calming down for a second. Then I punched him. The loud _smack _of my fist to his dirty, filthy face was the most pleasurable thing I had experienced all day.

He slid the knife out of the chicken, and ran it down my chest. Blood started pouring out and Coreen screamed. I fell down from the pain, and then the bombs came.

It started with one, which fell down a few houses down from us. I knew they were Rebel bombs, only because Beetee showed me one of the designs. I was going to get killed my own team.

One bomb came near us, and completely wiped out Coreen's brother. His leg caught on fire and then he bursted into flames. Coreen just stood there.

I had to take action. I lifted my body up, and got next to Coreen. Any longer and we would suffocate.

I scooped her into my arms and ran as fast as I could. I only got half a mile before I passed out.

oOo

I woke up to Coreen dabbing something on my wound. She was deep in thought, careful not to hurt. I grunted from whatever I was lying on, which was very sharp and pointy. She gasped in surprise.

"Oh my gosh. You're okay. I didn't know if you were even alive. I..." she started sobbing.

"Shh, Coreen. It's okay. I'm here now. I'm not ever going to leave you, okay?" Coreen wipes her tears and smiled at me. She finishes wiping the antiseptic she found in the rubble on my cut, which keeps getting worse according to her. I just think she's imagining it though. Hopefully.

But I know Coreen and I will get through it. We have each other. That was the good thing about this. We could stay together, for as long as I live. Even though that might not be much longer. We could get through this. We could have our happily ever after, too. Just like I had imagined every time I looked at her face. We could be happy after all of this. Isn't that what I had originally planned when I went to 13? To make it so everyone could be happy? Including me.

"Coreen?' I whispered.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I just want to say… I love you. And if you don't, that's okay…."

Coreen cut me off. "I love you too, Gale. Good night." I smiled. I would be happy.

oOo

I was right that day. I would be happy. I _was _happy. Looking at my wife, reading to our child, and our other child who had yet to be born. I was happy. Everything was perfect. It's not like we didn't have fights, but we got through them. We always got through them. No matter how tough it was, we knew we could. We could get through everything.

**Epilogue**

**Katniss POV**

Calm down, Katniss. It's just a _test. _The test that determines the rest of your life. Oh, God. Just freaking take it.

I carefully took the test, and laid it on the counter. I sat in agony waiting for the three minutes to pass by. The timer eventually beeps and I peek at the small tube. Positive.

I'm pregnant.

I'm going to be a mother. And Peeta's going to be a father. We're going to be parents. Because I'm pregnant. Oh, my God.

I can't have a kid. None of this was planned, but I couldn't go back now. I couldn't kill Peeta's own child, especially when I knew what I was getting into when I confessed my love for him. It was always a possibility, technically, after we got married.

I just didn't think it was a possibility that would happen.

But I would have to pull through. For Peeta and our child. It's not like I hadn't seen others do it. Annie and Finnick had their son and twins a couple years later. Gale and Coreen had a little boy, and now a girl on the way. Prim had just had her first child with her husband Rory, Gale's brother and the guy she was sneaking around with in 13. I had plenty of people to go to if I needed help.

And Peeta wanted one, so it would be okay, right? Peeta. The father of my child, our child. I had to tell him sooner or later. Not like he wouldn't notice anyway. He would be happier if I told him as soon as possible, though. It was his child too, after all. I would tell him after he got home from work. I would tell him that in only a few months, we would have a baby.

A baby. A baby that I would have to care for, and love. A baby that would get hurt. And I couldn't do anything about it. This was different than the Quarter Quell. Obviously, I was actually pregnant. I was freaking out, and I needed Peeta.

Thank Lord the doorbell finally rang. I rushed out of the bathroom, trying to look calm. Time to tell Peeta. I cautiously opened the door, and Peeta stood there with a bag in his hand. He immediately saw the distress on my face.

"What's wrong?" he said, coming in and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing," I reply nervously. "I just have something important to tell you."

"Oh? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine—"

"Because if you aren't, I can take a day off work."

"Peeta, I'm sure. Just sit down."

"Are you sure you're not sick? You haven't been feeling well for the last few days…."

"Yes, I know. I have an explanation. Just sit down!"

"Okay, whatever you say. But if you keep getting worse…."

"Dammit, Peeta! Just sit down already!" Peeta eyed me suspiciously, but finally got in a chair. Okay, you can do it. Just tell him. This is just like your wedding, and it turned out fine.

"Peeta, you have to promise me something first," I began.

"Okay, what?"

"Promise me you'll stay with me. No matter what."

"I promise," he said without any hesitation, looking more worried every second.

"And you can't freak out, okay?" I said. Tears were beginning to spill out. I couldn't do this.

"I won't. Just tell me what's wrong, Katniss," he stood up and placed his arms around me. I started sobbing into his shoulder. "Shh, Katniss. I just want to know what's wrong."

This only made me sob harder. I was a terrible wife. All Peeta wanted to know was what was wrong. And, to him, nothing was wrong. But my entire life was going to be run by this tiny child inside me. I sniffed, trying to make myself even the slightest bit presentable to tell Peeta. I wouldn't let myself out of his grasp though.

"I'm… I'm pregnant, Peeta," I whispered, my throat still scratchy from my crying. Peeta's face fell, processing the news.

"Oh. You aren't… getting rid of it, are you?" he asked.

"No." Peeta's face lifted up a bit. I wished I could be happy like he was. I wanted joy from this child, too. With Peeta.

"Look, Katniss… I know you don't want this baby. But I would really, really like it if you just _tried _for it. If it doesn't end up well, then I can leave with it…" he pleaded.

"Peeta, I'm still scared. But that doesn't mean I won't try. I really want to make you and our baby happy. I just don't know if I can."

"Hey. Are you saying you won't make us happy? You already make me happy." Peeta lifted up my chin so I faced him directly. "And we'll make our baby happy, too. I promise." Peeta smiled down at me, waiting for my reaction.

I took a deep breath, and gave him a small smile. Just to show that I would truly do anything to make him happy. Peeta lifted me up, and took me down into a kiss. I could make this work. I had Peeta with me. And we would soon have a baby. Our own child. And I knew, one day, we would tell him or her of our past. But I could get through that, too. Right now, I would just be happy. Happy with Peeta, and soon our child. Because my flames were finally dying.

_**The End.**_


End file.
